The Lesson
by Yami Yue
Summary: A Hiei & Kurama Fic. (Yaoi) Sequel to Rules of the Game. Hiei learns something new from his fox. You've got to read to find out what :)


Author's Note: A Big thank you for all those who've reviewed the first two in this series. You guys really made my day. * hugs reviewers *  Here's the third installment of the series. This story is in Hiei's point of view. It is a quick read, but a tender moment between Hiei and Kurama. Enjoy the fic. 

  
  
Warnings:  
1. This is a YOAI story meaning male + male relationships. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with/into this.  
2. There's probably (most likely) some OCC in this too, so I'm warning just in case.  
  


  
The Lesson  
By Yami Yue

I made myself comfortable in the tree outside of Kurama's window. He had left the window wide open and I could hear the music coming from inside the room. My fox was dancing to the music, his body moving gracefully to the beat as he used the rag in his hand to clean his desk. His hair was tied back in a ponytail swaying with his movements. I watched with amusement as he pranced about. I couldn't help but smile. 

Kurama was graceful in all his movements weather he was fighting, dancing or simply walking. A trait that had not been lost when he acquired his human form. Sometimes I envied that grace, I doubted I even looked half as good in my movements. Graceful was one thing I wasn't. I found myself wondering yet again how I managed to gain his love. I never thought he'd give me a second glance, being the forbidden child and all. I gave up trying to figure that one out deciding to chalk it up to divine intervention or fate. It really didn't matter how. The important thing was that I had his love and he had mine. 

Kurama turned and stopped dancing when he saw I was watching him. His cheeks turned nearly as red as his hair. I smirked at him. I'd masked my ki so he wouldn't know I was there. I leapt from the tree and landed on his windowseat. "Hi fire baby." He greeted with a smile. "What are you doing fox?" I asked. "Just cleaning my room." He answered. "Uh huh." I replied, my tone disbelieving. "Is prancing about part of your cleaning?" I teased. His cheeks turned that interesting shade of red again. I reached up and released his hair from the confining band, watching with satisfaction as his hair tumbled to his shoulders in red silky waves. I ran my hand through the crimson silk. "Much better." I thought. He turned his head slightly as a slower song began to play. He smiled at me mischievously and I knew I was in trouble. 

"Dance with me Hiei." He requested, tossing the rag aside. I was going to refuse but when I looked into those emerald gems of his I knew I couldn't. Kurama could sucker me into almost anything with that pleading look of his. He held out his hand to me looking like a prince out of a fairy tale. I put my hand in his and let him hold me close. "I really don't know how." I confessed. Kurama beamed. "I'll teach you." He said . "Just put your other arm around my waist." He instructed as he took the hand he held and locked our fingers together. I did as he instructed. "Good now just let your body sway to the music …like this.." He continued as he began to move slowly. Carefully I tried to mimic his movements and soon I was swaying gently with the music along with him. "Yes, that's it." He encouraged. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his body, enjoying the closeness. As the song came to an end I felt Kurama's lips on mine. Then slowly his tongue slid into my mouth and caressed mine, sending a delightful spark up my spine. When he broke the kiss I was wide eyed and my heart was starting to beat faster. He'd never done _that_ before.

"How did you do that thing with your tongue?" I asked. He grinned at me slyly. "You want me to teach you?" he asked. I nodded in reply. "I can teach you much more than that. . ." He offered. "I can show you all I've learned love. . . and maybe you can teach me a few things as well."  I was curious as to what sorts of things the fox could teach me, after all he's had much more experience when it comes to lovers. I'd be a fool not to agree. After all I could always use what I learned against him. "Then teach me . . ." I said. ". . . everything." Kurama's eyes lit up and a broad smile spread across his face. I was sure I saw some specks of gold among the emerald green of his eyes. "As you wish love." He murmured then leaned in for another kiss. As my lips met his I decided I was going to be a perfect student.

  
  
The End  
  


  
  


Coming Soon - Kurama's true form is revealed to his mother. How will she react? Find out in _Revelations_ the next story in this series.

Until next time,

Yami Yue


End file.
